marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Toomes
Adrian Toomes is the former owner of a New York City salvage company called Bestman Salvage who swore revenge after Tony Stark drove him out of business by replacing them with Department of Damage Control. Equipping himself with an exo-suit built from Chitauri technology, Toomes took on the identity of Vulture only to come into conflict with both Iron Man and Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming After the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage team Bestman Salvage were responsible for cleaning up the Leviathan crash at Grand Central Station. He was shocked and angered to find out that he and his fellow members were being replaced by the Department of Damage Control, formed by Tony Stark. So much so that when Agent Foster claimed he shouldn't have over extended himself, Toomes punched him in the face. Afterwards, Toomes convinced his crew members, to keep the salvaged Chitauri technology taken from the Station, and turn to a life of crime to provide for his family. Over the next few years, Phineas Mason developed technology for Toomes and his crew that made it easier for them to pull of heists and steal more technology to develop into weapons and sell on for profit. Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz were set to make a deal with Aaron Davis, but Brice was too cocky and wanted to show off what the weapons could do. This drew the attention of Spider-Man who broke up the deal and made chase to Schultz and Brice. Mason made Toomes aware of the situation and, angered, Toomes donned the Vulture suit and intervened, taking care of Spider-Man himself by dropping him in a river. Toomes and his crew returned to their base and Toomes scolded Brice for his carelessness and cockiness. He fired him from the crew. Brice threatened to expose Toomes, so Toomes picked up what he believed to be an Anti-Gravity Gun and shot Brice, disintegrating him. Toomes was surprised, but handed over the Shocker Gauntlet to Schultz calling him the "Shocker" now. Toomes and his crew discovered that Damage Control were transporting some salvaged goods to their Deep Storage Vault in Maryland. They set up a heist where Vulture hit the van and went inside to scope out the goods. However, they were foiled by Spider-Man. Toomes was able to escape and left Spider-Man trapped inside the van. Toomes was furious at another failed mission and claimed he wanted Spider-Man dead. Mason offered to upgrade his suit with a high-altitude anti-vacuum seal, but Toomes declined. Schultz then pointed out that Spider-Man had been in Washington and saved a decathlon team from dying at the Washington Monument. Toomes, desperate for money, asked Mason if they had enough tech to go ahead with a deal with Mac Gargan. Mason confirmed that they did and Toomes told him to set it up. On the Staten Island Ferry, Toomes waited for an affirmation that the deal was a go but, thanks to an interruption from Spider-Man and the FBI, Toomes was forced to don the Vulture suit and intervene once more, getting Schultz free and attacking Spider-Man, fleeing the scene as Spider-Man inadvertently caused a Chitauri energy pulse which tore the ferry in two. Toomes was once again enraged that the deal had fallen through. Schultz even considered quitting, worried that the FBI and Iron Man had now gotten involved. Toomes convinced him to stay for one final heist, giving Mason the go ahead for the Vulture upgrade meaning they could pull off one final heist, an airborne one, to rob the cargo plane transporting tech from Avengers Tower. On the day of the heist, his daughter's homecoming dance, Toomes greeted Peter Parker at the door as he came to take Liz to the dance. Peter was unnerved by Toomes, but he just thought it was due to nerves meeting his date's father. Toomes chaperoned the couple to the dance but during the journey he realised that Peter was Spider-Man when Liz commented that he was always disappearing around the same times that Spider-Man had foiled Toomes' plans. Toomes gave Peter a pass because he saved Liz's life but warned him that if he interfered tonight he would kill him and everyone he loved. Toomes returned to his base and got ready for the heist. Spider-Man stepped in despite Toomes' warnings and Toomes activated his Vulture wings remotely, having them fly around the room taking out support pillars. Peter tried to convince him to not go through with his plans, but Toomes' mind was already made up. Peter pointed out that he hadn't hit him once and Toomes stated that he wasn't trying to. The building collapsed on Peter, trapping him under the wreckage. Vulture flew away and initiated the heist on the cargo plane, using the new technology to latch onto the outside and investigate the technology inside. As Toomes looked around, Spider-Man, managing to free himself from the rubble, broke the anti-vacuum seal and brought the plane crashing down. Furious, Toomes returned to his suit and battled with Spider-Man, refusing to leave empty handed he picked up a crate and tried to flee. Peter tried to warn him that his wings were going to explode, trying to pull him back, but Toomes kept fighting. Peter eventually saved him and left him webbed up with the crates of technology for the FBI and Happy Hogan to find. Toomes was put in jail where he encountered Mac Gargan. Gargan claimed that Toomes knew who Spider-Man was and asked him for intel so his guys on the outside could deal with Spider-Man. Toomes refused, claiming that if he knew who Spider-Man was, he'd be dead already. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight:' Vulture's winged harness enables him to fly with ease. *'Superhuman Strength:' Vulture possesses superhuman strength when he is wearing the exo-suit; allowing him to overpower both normal humans and most superhumans like Spider-Man relatively easily. Vulture's wings and talons are also strong enough to the point that he can destroy concrete and lift heavy objects with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability:' Vulture possesses superhuman durability when he is wearing the exo-suit; as he can withstand blows from most superhumans like Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vulture possesses superhuman speed when he is wearing the exo-suit; allow him to fly at high speeds. *'Superhuman Agility:' Vulture possesses superhuman agility when he is wearing the exo-suit; allow him to maneuver in the air with incredible agility, despite the exo-suit's large frame. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adrian is very intelligent, as he managed to figure out that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one-and-the-same; from existing information. *'Expert Businessman:' Adrian successfully ran Toomes Salvage Company for an unknown number of years, prior to his company being driven out of business by the Department of Damage Control; due to the actions of Tony Stark. *'Expert Tactician:' Adrian is a very capable tactician; as he was able to plan and successfully execute the attack on the Damage Control Truck and the hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane. Equipment *'Vulture suit:' Vulture uses a suit made with Chitauri technology and outfitted with a winged steel harness that allows him to fly. *'Beam Gun:' Vulture uses a powerful beam gun that is capable of bisecting large ships. Relationships *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy turned savior. *Damage Control - Business opponents **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy. *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Teammate. *Jackson "Montana" Brice - Teammate. *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - Teammate. *Doris Toomes - Wife. *Liz Allan - Daughter. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Michael Keaton Behind the scenes *This is Michael Keaton's third comic book movie after portraying Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman and Batman Returns and third movie portraying a bird theme character with Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance). *The casting of Michael Keaton as the Vulture has led to many comparisons with his role in Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance). Trivia *In the comics, Vulture originally flew with an electro-magnetic that was on his costume until he developed the ability to fly on his own and first appeared to get revenge on his former business partner Gregory Bestman and do a crime spree. He was also one of the founding members of the Sinister Six alongside Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Mysterio, Electro, and Kraven the Hunter. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-Man Homecoming 15.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 16.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 19.jpg Micheal Keatons Vulture SMH.jpg Toomes-Tinkerer.jpg Vulture Spider-Man Homecoming.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Vulturepromo.jpeg SMH_Character_Poster_01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Vulture Battle Concept Art.jpg Vulture-Adrian_Toomes.JPG Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 02.jpg Spidey+vulture_art-homecoming.JPG Toomes-vs_Parker.JPG The_Vulture.JPG Spiderman_homecoming_artposter2.jpg Spidey_homecoming-artposter1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Behind the Scenes - April 4 2017.jpg Video SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Vignette - The Vulture-0|'Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / The Vulture!' Spider-Man Homecoming "The Vulture" On Set Interview - Michael Keaton Spider-Man Homecoming Michael Keaton Interview See Also *Vulture Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Geniuses Category:Criminals Category:The Raft prisoners Category:Villains Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-199999